My kind of love
by Maiastra
Summary: One shot Songfic.


My kind of love

_Hermione: _

_No es una carta de amor, ni mucho menos, es solo la verdad mas cruda y lacerante que mi corazón cosecha; es la culpa y la ilusion, es el miedo y la incertidumbre, y si, lo confieso, es probable que jamás toques este pergamino._

_Hace mucho descubri que no podia comprar tu amor, que hay cosas en el medio que jamás podrian desaparecer; que la mierda que me rodea algun dia podria mancharte y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. No. Jamás dejaria que tus manos se ensuciaran con mi inmundicia; con la suciedad que el dinero y la sangre no pueden borrar. Por eso ni siquiera quise intentarlo; y aunque la verdad no te haga feliz y sientas tu corazón romperse; no te mentire. No podremos estar juntos._

_Pero jamás dudes, que mi corazón solo late por ti; porque es por ti. Es solo por ti._

_Puede que alardee de mi perfeccion, señalando con desden los defectos de otros pero no soy perfecto, no como tus amigos. Yo estoy podrido, yo estoy sucio; y no puedo garantizarte ningun deseo, ni prometerte las estrellas. Porque ese, Hermione no es mi estilo. _

_Recuerda, que cuando te rindas, cuando las cosas sin importar lo que hagas o cuanto te esfuerces no son suficientes. Sentiras mi amor, sentiras mi corazón latir al compas del tuyo. Cuando grites, y te caigas sin poder levantarte del suelo al sentirte vencida; cuando los amigos que crees tener se alejen de ti, tambien sentiras mi amor. Porque comprenderas a la perfeccion como me siento yo, cuando estas rodeado de todo aquello que uno desea y la realidad lo desvanece. Como me siento cuando pienso en lo imposible y me permito soñar con un nosotros y todo se desvanece._

_No creas por un minuto que esta confecion cambiaria en algo mi modo de ser, yo no regalo flores, ni dedico canciones cursis; solo puedo confesarte que mi corazón solo late por ti, y jamás dudes de eso, porque no te mentire, y aunque pueda negarlo frente a frente y por culpa de mi genio diga cosas que no siento solo para herirte; comprende que tengo mi corazón protegido, porque por mas sucio y podrido que este; no lo pongo en mi mano para nadie, ni por ti que eres la causante de su latido constante y atronador. No me preguntes ni dudes que mi corazón solo late por ti. Sentiras mi amor donde vayas, cuando el silencio inunde tus oidos y la oscuridad te impida ver el camino correcto; cuando el miedo te abrace y el dolor sea inaguantable, sentiras mi amor alli, tu corazón latira con fuerza cuando lo sienta. Y tu alma brillara intensa mostrandote como seguir. _

_Y es que Hermione, el amor crudo, trasciende el infinito y el mas alla, no entiende de logicas ni guerras; no comprende de pensamientos ni orgullo, ni sangre ni riquezas. El amor es lo unico que por mas de provenir de corazones podridos y rotos, se mantiene puro y sano. El amor, mi amor en especial; te acompañara incluso cuando yo no este. Y aunque mi corazón deje de latir pronto, no olvides jamás que solo latio por ti. Solo por ti._

_Te amo, y nos volveremos a encontrar comelibros._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Cada palabra, escrita en una temblorosa caligrafia antes pulcra y elegante; era un puñal. Era un puñal espinozo y envenenado que laceraba y masacraba el viejo corazon de Hermione, quien sostenia, fuertemente en su mano aquel pergamino. Y manchaba con lágrimas saladas y crudas, la tinta que se emborronaba, mientras el dia marcaba su curso, y la oscuridad del cementerio se tragaba las tumbas. Frente a ella, la tumba de su esposo brillaba impecable y fresca.

Y su dolor aumentaba, porque aun podia oler su aroma, aun sentia sus manos envejecidas sostener las suyas, aun podia oir dentro de ella, aquel corazón terco y orgulloso que latia por ella. Sintio el peso de los años caerle como un balde de agua helada, comprendio que la realidad desvanecia todo aquello que tuvo. Y comprendio, que el amor de Draco la acompañaria hacia el mas alla.

-Algun dia, hurón.- susurro al viento- Algun dia nos volveremos a encontrar amor mio. Mi corazón late por ti.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.´-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Esto se llama crisis emocional en puerta. Lamento el tono tragico, pero animicamente estoy destrozada, y aunque mi inspiracion esta en su mejor momento, yo no me siento asi, y esto debia sacarlo de mi para seguir adelante.**

**Maiastra.-**


End file.
